


Pocket sized

by Tetsuu_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, Crying, Getting Together, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Pet Names, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Yaku Morisuke, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetsuu_writes/pseuds/Tetsuu_writes
Summary: Yaku is a trans boy that has a big crush on his best friend Kuroo. They are both oblivious pining idiots. Many kisses and fluff!!
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Pocket sized

**Author's Note:**

> I never wrote a trans character before and I'm writing this from things my trans friends had told me, so this obviosly doesn't apply to everyone and I don't mean to insult anyone!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy these gay fucks pining for each other,  
> Love, Tetsu

"Ew, did you see that thing she's wearing?"

"Yeah. I don't know what the fuck it is, but it's so ugly. Girls don't wear that"

Instead of listening to the words being tossed around him, trying to remind himself they hold no value, Yaku concentrated on the teacher. He could feel Kai's and Kuroos concerned gazes on him, as well as the nasty stares of a few of his classmates, but he just kept watching the teacher. If he didn't look their way, all would be alright. Just don't let them get to you, that's right.

"That's it, for now. Choose a partner and start the exercises, do them all. It goes counterclockwise when I blow the whistle", explained the teacher.

Kuroo and Kai walked up to Yaku in sync, putting each a hand on his shoulder. Even though they were smiling, their eyebrows were knitted in pity. Squeezing his shoulder before he let go, Kai released his grip and walked to find a partner. He wouldn't stand between these two and after showing his support, he was sure Kuroo could take it from there on out.

"Let's pair up, Yaku", grinned Kuroo. It was different from the shit eating grin he was able to show opposing teams in the middle of a match. As the manager of their schools volleyball team, Yaku knew that grin too well. This grin he mustered up in that moment though, was rather sweet. It made Yaku soft to his knees, biting the inside of his cheek, to stop a big goofy smile to show. Nodding in agreement, he followed Kuroo to the first station.

When the bell rang, finally indicating PE was over, Yaku was sweating like a whore in church. Having Kuroo as partner was a blessing and a curse at the same time. For one, Yaku couldn't stop staring at him. It wasn't even because of the fact that Yaku could watch him flex his arms and stomach during exercises in PE (even though that was a big plus). It was the way Kuroo rushed over and helped, knowing Yaku had heard the other students clear and well; it made Yakus stomach tingle, a faint, hidden smile spreading across his rosy cheeks. Still, Kuroo knew Yaku was no little girl and showed him by letting his friend work hard. Push ups were hell, but when it was Kuroo holding his feet, it was a little worth it.

Yaku stretched his limbs extensively, yawing as he thought about a warm bath and his soft bed waiting on for him at home, as well a hot meal and both his parents that loved him the way he was. Walking to the changing rooms, Yaku couldn't help but overhear the girls talking about him once more. Yaku was sure they wanted him to hear it and even though he shouldn't care, he did and it hurt a lot more than he thought was possible.

"Does she really think she's cool like that? She only wants to be with the boys because she's 'not like the other girls'. She just wants to suck their dicks", laughed one of the girls in his class, taking off her shirt, revealing her breasts as she continued making fun of Yaku. The others mirrored her actions and Yaku wanted to burn his eyes. She took her time putting on a bra after that.

"I know, right? How can someone be such a slut? She also always hangs out with Kuroo, I'm pretty sure she has a crush on him", whispered the other, leaning towards the first girls.

After hearing Kuroos name, Yaku had turned his back to them. He didn't want to see, nor hear anything about what they think. Drying his face, taking out his clothes, he tried to do anything with his hands in the desperate need to distract himself and take his time. When would they finally leave?

"Yeah, but Kuroo wouldn't ever like some freak who wants to be a boy, it's just wrong on so many levels. And besides, Kuroo isn't gay, that's disgusting and wrong", sighed the girl, as if she knew what she was talking about.

' _You are wrong on so many levels, bitch_ ', spat Yaku in his brain. He didn't have the strength or time to deal with the consequences of speaking his mind out loud. These low-lifes would never understand what it's like to be born in the wrong body and be forced to follow certain gender roles, just because society is a big space full of hypocritical sticks in the mud.

After the door finally shut with a bang after all the girls left, Yaku pulled the shirt over his head, tossing it into his bag. Without noticing, his movements stilled as he started drowning in his thoughts.

Would Kuroo ever really like him back? Do Kuroo and Kai really like him, or do they just wait to become closer and win his trust so they can humiliate him later on? Are they just pretending to be nice and actually hate him? But that's ridiculous.. right? Unless...

In small, hesitant steps, Yaku made his way over to the mirror in the corner. He stared himself down, touching his binder, feeling how flat it felt. Was he weird for being happy about it? Was he weird for wanting people to use "he" and "him" pronouns when referring to him? Kuroo and Kai had done that, right after he came out as trans. It was actually around third grade that Yaku had finally made this decision to tell his parents and slowly work his way up to being treated like a boy.

Maybe the girls were right and it was just a phase! He had no right to want to change. He felt awful as girl, but it would be easier to just live as who he was created, even though it sure as hell made him uncomfortable. He didn't want to worry about what clothes to wear. He didn't want to be called a 'wannabe trans' when he wore shorts; for wearing skirts anyway. It's just a piece of clothing, why do they even care? It made him furious with white, flaming rage.

He touched his face, glaring at the person he saw. His eyebrows were knitted, hot tears started building in his eyes and he balled his fists as his thoughts started whirling in his mind, getting out of control.

' _Kuroo will never like a freak like me! I don't deserve to feel comfortable, I don't deserve getting testosterone! I don't deserve a surgery! I don't deserve my binder and I'm not even a real trans, I'm-'_

Sobs were rippling through his body. His hand was shaking, trying to wipe away his tears, only for them to be replaced by even bigger ones. Yaku tried to catch his breath, his forehead colliding with the cold tiles of the wall. It felt like the whole world was crashing down on him, when all he ever wanted was to feel comfortable in his own skin. Being called dude made him happy. Wearing whatever clothes he wanted made him happy. His mom and dad supporting him meant the whole universe to him.

But Kuroo probably thinks he's disgusting. And now don't get him wrong, men aren't everything. You don't need a partner to be happy, but Yaku wanted nothing more than to be called a pretty boy by Kuroo, even though in the back of his mind he knew, it would never happen.

So he just sat there and cried his lungs out, sobbing and whining quietly to himself. He knew he had to stand up and get dressed at some point, but due to his depressive thoughts, all the power in his body slowly drained like a broken faucet.

In the meantime, Kuroo was waiting for Yaku to arrive at the schools entrance so they could walk home together. He looked at his phone, checking the time again, sighing a little. Kuroo knew that changing clothes took longer for Yaku because of the other girls. Arrogant hypocrites would always criticize Yaku for trivial things, but it meant a lot more to him than they'd ever get.

 _'I hope at least today they tried to be decent human beings…'_ , Kuroo thought to himself. Speed dialing Yakus number, he pressed the phone to his ear. Being used to Yaku picking up after just seconds, Kuroo got worried when he didn't hear the usual "What's up, dude?". He ended the call, throwing his phone into his bag and rushed over to the gym. As he was nearing the door, he was met by the PE teacher walking out, looking slightly stressed. Upon meeting Kuroos eyes, he perked up, walking over to him with purpose.

"Kuroo! Great timing, look! I think Yaku is still in the changing room, but I think she's- .. he's crying. You two are close, so would you mind getting him home safely? Next time we can discuss over changing rooms, so he can be with you and Kai…", the teacher rushed.

Smiling from ear to ear, Kuroo agreed. He said his goodbyes to the PE teacher and made his way inside. The door to the girls changing room was open just a slit. Kuroo debated over peeking inside, but decided against it. For a moment, he just stood there, until another cry came from the other side of the door.

"Yaku? Dude, are you in there? Can I come in?", he asked, knocking on the wood afterwards, just to make sure he was heard. Kuroo waited for a bit, until he heard a tiny voice.

"You can come in...", Yaku squeezed out. He was preparing for Kuroo to look at him with disgust. He just wanted to get it over with as fast as possible, but thought alone ripped at his heart so much. He couldn't take it if his best friend would feel this way about him, furthermore when he clearly had a big crush on him.

After hearing Yakus voice inviting him in, Kuroo shoved the door open, looking at Yaku in shock. He had never seen him in his binder before and it took all he had to not gasp at the sight. Yakus head shot to meet Kuroos eyes and he sobbed even more.

"Kuroo…!", cried Yaku, hiding his face in his hands.

"Hey buddy… What's wrong, what happened..?", Kuroo asked, before he dropped to his knees next to Yaku. He moved his arms in a try to embrace him, but he wasn't sure if touching was okay in this situation. No matter in what manner his hands neared Yakus body, he would stop before they touched, hesitantly deciding against it.

"Ku-Kuroo!!"

Yaku stuttered in an attempt to pour all his feelings out, but all he could manage was to call out for Kuroo, clinging to him. Dismissing the thought that Kuroo could hate him, Yaku pressed his face to his chest. Tears were wetting Kuroos shirt, but it was the last thing he cared about in that moment. It was Yaku, after all. Nothing mattered more to him than the happiness of his close good friends and family.

"Oh, man… It's gonna be okay. It's okay, man", Kuroo reassured his best friend. He scooped the smaller boy up in his arms, pressing him into a warm embrace. Absentmindedly, Kuroos hand moved to stroke Yakus hair and he flushed a little at the whiny purr Yaku let out. He rubbed his eyes with his small fists balled and turned to look at Kuroo. With Yaku now sitting in his lap, their noses almost touched. It wasn't weird or awkward for them to be close and instead of making it embarrassing, they smiled at each other. With gentle fingers, Kuroo wiped the last teardrops from Yakus cheeks.

"Listen", Kuroo smiled," You are the prettiest boy out there and they are all just jealous that you have the bravery to be yourself. These bitches could never"

At that, Yaku chuckled a little, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. A trail of snot was on the back of his hand and all Yaku could do was look at it, realize a little too late and let out a soft 'oh'.

"Now, don't do that you stinky boy. Just because you're a guy now doesn't mean you can just be disgusting", Kuroo smiled teasingly, whipping out a handkerchief. He cleaned Yakus hand and nose and didn't notice the other boys eyes on him. They were filled with such affection, appreciation and love.

"Thank you, Kuroo…"

Yakus voice was but a whisper, sending goosebumps over Kuroos skin. Wrapping his arms around the small boy and holding on tight, he stood up and sat Yaku down next to his bag on the bench.

"No need to thank me, baby boy"

"Don't call me that", he warned. On the inside, he was swooning.

Kuroo only chuckled, fishing the fresh t-shirt out of Yakus backpack and shaking it out. He shot Yaku a look that meant 'hold up your arms' with his signature grin. Without further question Yaku raised his arms and giggled quietly when Kuroo got him dressed.

"Good boy"

"Don't say that, either"

"Why? Scared you'll like it?", and there it was again. The shit eating grin.

' _Unfortunately, I would fuck that'_ , Yaku sighed.

"J-Just don't say it like that", murmured Yaku while he put on his jacket, hiding his face best as he could.

' _Like what…?'_

Kuroo wondered what exactly Yaku meant by that, but he didn't investigate further.

"Anyway, let's go home", said Kuroo. He crouched down, helping Yaku to put on his shoes and tie them for him.

"I can do that myself, you know…"

"And now I already did it for you. Let's go, baby boy"

He grabbed Yakus backpack, shouldered it and walked to the door. In the frame, he turned to tell Yaku to follow him, but he froze.

Yaku was fixated on him and the look in his eyes was a weird mix of relief and love. He got up, looked around for a second, catching his reflection in the mirror. With slow steps, Kuroo walked up behind Yaku. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and pressed a soft kiss to the nape of his neck. He watched Yakus cheeks and ears flush in the mirror and felt his body tense. Kuroo noticed that Yaku tried to avoid his gaze, but not on Kuroos watch. His hand reached out, tenderly grabbing Yakus chin and tilting it up. Now he was forced to look at himself. He closed his eyes, sighing sadly.

"Why can't you see yourself the way I see you…", Kuroo frowned.

"... How _do_ you see me?"

"I mean I- … I don't just see you I watch over you. I have to protect you, not because you're trans, but because you're my best friend. You mean so much to me and it breaks my heart to see you unhappy, because of some stupid people who don't even know who you are. You are so…-"

"I'm what…?", Yaku asked cautiously. His eyes were on Kuroo in the mirror. It was unlike him to avoid Yakus eyes, but he still did. It felt icky.

"Look at yourself! You are so beautiful and sweet, not just on the outside. You are kind and generous and you shouldn't care what people who don't give a shit about you and your choices, think! Care about what I think!"

Yakus breath was caught in his throat and he turned around to take a proper look at Kuroo, doing with him what he had just done to Yaku. Tilting his chin up, he looked at Kuroo with curious eyes.

"What _do_ you think…?"

"Can I please kiss you", Kuroo breathed out without thinking. His mouth to brain filter must have been damaged.

Yaku could feel the air against his lips and he licked them in anticipation. His knees got wobbly, but he discovered a newfound confidence and grinned a little. Knowing that Kuroo wanted to kiss him gave Yaku so much power and his mother always told him to not let opportunities slip. Yaku decided to play all his cards.

"I don't know, _can you?_ "

The confidence boost didn't last for very long, because mister impatient in front of him came even closer and whined, pouting. He made unsatisfied noises, poking Yakus cheek with his nose repeatedly. Yaku couldn't help but smile and find this to be the most endearing thing, ever. He would never admit that, it would just feed Kuroos giant ego.

"Pretty please, baby boy?"

And there he went again, using the pet name that made Yaku swoon and want to drop on his knees. Kuroo didn't understand the power he held and he couldn't ever find out, because then the small boy would be ruined for good.

"Hmm, okay. But just because I like you…", Yaku purred, placing his hands on either side of Kuroos face before he got on his tiptoes, trying to reach Kuroos face. Said boy didn't even bother to lean down and just scooped Yaku up once more, holding him as if he only weight as much and a couple bananas. Their lips met in a gentle and innocent kiss. The kiss developed into two and three. Soon, they shared a bunch of feather light kisses that made them both blush terribly. When their eyes met again while they gasped for a little air, one could see the dopamine beaming off of them.

"That's fantastic, because guess what, baby boy. The feeling is mutual…"

Yaku couldn't have been happier walking home that day. Kuroo held his hand the entire time, until they arrived at Yakus place.

"Hi mom, hi dad! I brought Kuroo, what we eatin' today?"

"Hello Yakus parents, it's me! Your favorite other kid in the world!", Kuroo yelled, taking off his shoes and helping Yaku out of his jacket. They were met by Yakus mother, who came while whisking something a bowl in her arms. Kuroo was always reminded of their resemblance, each time he saw the two of them next to each other. She was wearing a funky looking apron, greeting them with a smile.

"Hello, nice to see you, Tetsurou! And hello sweetie", she sing-sang, giving a smooch to Yakus head.

"Go wash your hands, boys! Food will be ready in a bit! We got sweet potato fries, peas and pork cutlet! And I'm making pancakes as dessert, too"

As the two boys walked past the living room to get to the bathroom, they were greeted by Yakus dad, who was setting the table.

"Hello, Tetsu! How ya doing, what do you wanna drink for dinner?"

Yaku rolled his eyes a little and washed his hands next to Kuroo. The door was open, so Kuroo could still see Yakus dad.

"Just some good ol' water is fine! And I've never been better!", Kuroo grinned from ear to ear. From the side lines, drying his hands, Yaku shot him a look of 'not now' and closed the door to the bath, locking it. He opened his fly, pulling down his pants before Kuroo let out a scream, covering his eyes with his arms. The small boy stopped in his tracks, holding his pants half thigh.

"What the fuck, Kuroo. Why are you yelling? This is not the first time we're on the toilet together, get over it!"

"But this is the first time you're my boyfriend while we do that!! It feels wrong!!", Kuroo complained in a stressed manner, "Let me out!!"

"Urg, fine. Leave. It's not like it's any different from before, you big baby"

Kuroo immediately left the bathroom as if he were on the run and asked Yakus mom if she needed any help, with a small smile on his face. When Yaku left the bathroom, he shot Kuroo a glare. Said boy only send a wink back, watching Yaku flush, ball his fists and stomp away to his room. While Kuroo conversed with Yakus parents, asking them a few questions, Yaku was in his room. Skimming through his wardrobe he picked a big hoodie he lended from Kuroo a while ago and his blue sleep shorts. Yaku made his way into the living room, sitting down in his seat. A few minutes later everything was set and the four of them ate together.

"So, how was school?"

Kuroo and Yaku shared a look. The taller boy grabbed Yakus Hand under the table, giving it a firm squeeze.

'I'm here. It's okay'

"Well, not great. The girls made fun of me in PE again…", Yaku sighed, poking his peas and stuffing more of the meat into his mouth.

"Oh, honey. I'm sorry to hear… Don't mind them, love. They have no idea what they are talking about!", said his mom.

Yaku knew all of that, but it always still found a way to hurt him in some type of way. But once again, Kuroo came to his rescue.

"But we also have good news!", he cheered. Again, Kuroo squeezed Yakus hand and smiled at him. He groaned, putting his head in his neck. He leaned forward and looked in between his parents.

"Mom. Dad. Now don't freak out!", warned Yaku. He took a deep breath, while his parents were exchanging worried looks.

"Did they hurt you? Did they hit you?", his dad questioned, his voice dark. Yaku knew his dad would go up to anyone and give them a piece of his mind in a more or less aggressive kind of way. His wife looked at him and hit his arm slightly.

"No! No one hit me! I have a boyfriend!", Yaku yelled out. He watched their faces twist in worry, reaching out to hold each other's hands. They shot Kuroo a look of pity, to which Kuroo shot Yaku a look of confusion, raising one eyebrow.

"But- Well- What does Kuroo think about that?"

"I'm fine with it?", Kuroo stated, discombobulated to no end.

After that, Yaku finally understood what his parents were thinking and he laughed a little. They knew him really well, even if he didn't tell them everything there was to know. Of course he would once in a while talk to his mom about boys, but he wouldn't ever tell her any names. Kuroo would visit almost everyday, since his homely situation hasn't been the best for a while. Yakus family was very understanding, so their door was always open for Kuroo. So, of course, because that's just how parents work, they would assume there was something more.

"Mom. He is the boyfriend. We kissed", Yaku chuckled, finished his plate while holding up his and Kuroos intertwined hands. His boyfriend just grinned from ear to ear and Yakus parents clutched their heart and sighed in relief.

"Oh god, I was hoping you'd say that. Tetsurou, welcome to the family- … again"

"My little boy is growing up so fast, I can't take this", sniffed his dad. Hiding his face behind a handkerchief, he let a single tear escape his eyes. It felt like only yesterday his little girl told him that she felt more comfortable with short hair, baggy clothes. He couldn't be more proud to have raised such a passionate and brave individual and it made him emotional thinking about it. Patting his arm and smiling at him, his wife cooed at him.

"Dad. I'm eighteen. It's alright", Yaku smiled softly at his dad, grabbing his hands.

"Kuroos gonna stay over today. We'll be taking showers and watch some Disney plus. Is it okay if we eat dinner in my room after our showers? I feel really gross right now…"

"Of course, go ahead! We'll come later to say goodnight and bring the pancakes"

The two boys fled to Yakus bedroom at top speed, ignoring the looks they got from the two adults at the table. Kuroo took it upon himself to look through Yakus clothes in the hopes to find something fitting. Many big shirts and shorts, crop tops and hoodies. Most of them belonged to Kuroo, but watching Yaku walk around in them, the end of it hanging low on his thighs, made Kuroo warm all over. He grabbed the pair of joggers he kept at the bottom of the drawer and one of the shirts.

"I'll go first, okay?"

Kuroo walked over to Yaku who plopped down on the bed on his back. Kuroo hovered over him, stealing a small kiss before he went to take his shower. As soon as he was done, Yaku squeezed past him into the bathroom, desperate to get himself clean and fresh.

Kuroo got dressed and welcomed the pancakes Yakus mother delivered to them before he set up the laptop, looking for a movie Yaku would enjoy.

When Yaku stepped out of the bathroom his hair was dripping onto his shoulders. Most of the time Kuroo would dry his hair with a small towel, so Yaku wouldn't even bother touching his hair after exiting the shower. The shirt he was wearing, Kuroo saw, was one of his favorites. Smiling, Kuroo watched his small boyfriend flop down between his legs and stretch his limbs like a cat. He held the towel ready and grinned as Yaku shook himself to make Kuroo wet. It was the same every single time and Kuroo was already used to it, shielding himself before Yaku did his thing.

"What did you decide to watch?", Yaku asked. He shoved a piece of pancake into his mouth, indulging himself into being pampered by his cute, idiot boyfriend.

"I don't know, yet. We watched Rapunzel around 5 times already. We watched Baymax 6 times. Is there one you haven't seen yet?", Kuroo murmured softly. He pressed soft kisses to Yakus ears, smiling when he leaned back into the touch. Purring, eyes closed and smiling, Yaku enjoyed this feeling of freedom. With Kuroo, he felt safe to do whatever he wanted without hesitation or embarrassment whatsoever.

"Hmmm… What about Mulan? I like her, she's badass!"

A noise of approval was all Yaku needed to click play and let the movie start. The two of them cuddled together on the bed, eating pancakes in tiny pieces; one at a time. Kuroos strong arms were around Yakus small frame with the blanket covering everything but their heads. Halfway into the movie, Kuroo was too distracted by the beautiful boy that pressed himself against his chest, quietly singing along to the songs from the movie.

' _He can probably hear my heartbeat… Is it loud? Does he know how happy I am right now?',_ Kuroo wondered, burying his nose in the others soft curls.

"Yaku, baby… Don't mind me, I just need to smooch you for a bit, just keep watching the movie..", Kuroo breathed against Yakus neck. Obviously, Yaku got a little distracted, giggling at the butterfly kisses Kuroo prepped all over his neck and shoulders. He wiggled out of Kuroos grip, slipping down until he was laying on his back. Yaku rolled into his stomach, looking up at Kuroo with big deer eyes.

"Hey baby…", Kuroo beamed, his voice dreamy, caressing Yakus cheek. He leaned into the touch as if by instinct. It was like he always held back and frankly, Kuroos stomach was doing loops in the most positive way ever.

"No… Baby boy", smiled Yaku.

Kuroo gasped, squishing Yakus cheeks and pressing a big kiss to his forcibly pursed lips. He whisper-shouted between a few too wet kisses.

"I can really call you that? Oh my god, baby boy. My baby boy. My beautiful baby boy. So pretty. The prettiest boy I have ever had the privilege to lay eyes on. So baby. So teeny tiny and beau-"

"Watch it!", Yaku warned, but the big blush tinting his cheeks betrayed his true feelings. Kuroo only let out a girly cry and attacked Yaku with even more kisses.

"My pocket sized boyfriend!!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Pls leave a comment or kudo, that would be wonderful :3 
> 
> Come chat with me on Twitter at Tetsuu_art !!
> 
> Mwah


End file.
